Autumn Leaves
by liferegrets
Summary: Six Years is a long time...what happened to Team 7? Sasuke returned, Naruto is ANBU, but Sakura's disappeared? Read to find out! Sasusaku
1. Prologue: On That Day, Six Years Ago

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Hi readers! First of all I want to thank all of you reviewers who kept supporting me through my other fics. You reviews are greatly appreciated! This is my fourth Naruto fic, yes, I am obsessed with SasuSaku…:D!! Anyway, enjoy!

Autumn Leaves

Prologue: On That Day, Six Years Ago

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The streets of Konoha were bustling with people in the bright morning as the shining sun gave out an illuminating glow. The vendors' persuasive shouting were heard, the restaurants' delicious aroma were smelled, and the busy markets were seen. Konoha had once again become the prosperous village it used to be, if not, more.

But among the crowds of anxious customers and busy shoppers stood one lone young man. He stood outside, looking as if he was just there. So silent and quiet he was, it was quite easy for the villagers to pass by and not even notice that he existed. His face is emotion less, showing nothing, but his mind is the complete opposite, and he stands there, waiting…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The alarm clock rang and rang its noisy sound louder than Dosu's attack. But the man still laid sleeping, streams of drool seeping from his mouth. He muttered things in his sleep, things that a 'normal' person might not say, unless completely obsessed with the food, such as in this case.

"WHATDDAYA MEAN YOU'RE OUTTA RAMEN?!?"

Naruto woke up, sweat poured down his face and his hair disheveled all over his head. The fear in his azure eyes disappeared as he realized that it was a dream and was replaced by a shade of relief. He turned to his left and clicked the top of the red alarm clock, which silenced the loud rings that it produced.

'Crap…I'm late to meet the bastard…'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto walked along the Konoha streets, rubbing his eyes and unconsciously heading for the Ichiraku. As he walked, the villagers greeted him politely or gave him a look of acknowledgement. He was no longer the fox-demon that they had hated so much, he was now a respected ANBU. He wore his usual ANBU attire with pride as he was going to go to work right after his meeting with Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't the kind of person to talk much, he really hasn't changed at all. It's been six years since Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were placed in the same team, but none of them changed much, except for their appearances. Though it was rare that Sasuke ever wanted to talk to Naruto about something, Naruto knew exactly what he had wanted to talk about.

'Sakura-chan…'

Flashback

__

Six years ago…

The village was soaked with the heavy rain as a girl waited outside the Konoha gates. She held a pink umbrella that matched the color of her hair. She had emerald color eyes and rosy lips, and yes, the girl was indeed Haruno Sakura. This was her usual routine since the past twenty-one days. She waited solemnly outside on the same spot under the same tree for six hours straight. Her eyes distant and longing, her face full of weariness and despair.

"S-Sakura-chan…"

Sakura turned around.

"Hinata?…What are you doing out here?"

"Y-You s-shouldn't b-be out here i-in the c-cold…" The girl said meekly, her grasp on her violet umbrella getting tighter. She was a shy girl, with silver eyes and black hair. The heir of the grand Hyuuga clan, she was rejected by her father when she wasn't able to meet his expectations. Her little sister, Hyuuga Hanabi, five years younger, had even surpassed her in the 'Gentle Fist.'

"…I'm fine, Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled sadly. "A little cold won't—"

Sakura suddenly jerked towards the forest. Hinata looked at her female companion, confused.

"H-Hinata…d-do you feel that?" It was Sakura's turn to stutter now. Hinata, feeling confused, took a few steps towards Sakura. Her eyes widened.

"Let's go." Sakura and Hinata ran towards the forest, not caring that they had dropped their umbrellas.

: : : : 

"Naruto!!"

Sakura yelled, her vision was blurred by the pounding rain.

"Hinata! Can you use your Byakugan to see where they are?!?"

"H-Hai!"

Hinata quickled formed her seals and muttered, "Byakugan." Sakura and Hinata had sensed Naruto and the others faint chakra coming this way. Their chakra was weak, and Sakura hoped that they weren't too hurt…

"T-They're n-not t-too far…w-we have t-to g-go north."

"Hai."

The girls sprinted north.

: : : : 

"Sakura-chan…I'm sorry…"

"Naruto, you BAKA!" Sakura cried as she hugged her dear friend. "I don't care if you bring Sasuke-kun or not! I just want you to be okay!"

Sakura clung onto Naruto as they were in the white hospital room. But Naruto did not take advantage of her sadness, for he was depressed himself. He had promised her he would bring him back, but he failed.

Sasuke refused to come back to Konoha until he had killed his older brother, and Orochimaru's nins chased them after their attempt to run away. Naruto suddenly clenched his knuckles so hard that they went white. During their journey back home he had heard rumors that Sasuke was going to help Orochimaru in destroying Konoha.

'Bastard or not…how could he do this to us?'

Naruto snapped out of his trance as Sakura's wails stopped, and he realized that she had fallen asleep. He heard whimpers, and it was obvious that she was having a nightmare. Naruto responded by gently patting her back and giving her reassuring whispers. .

'Don't worry, Sakura-chan…I promise…I won't let him hurt you anymore.'

End of Flashback

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke stood in front of the Ichiraku patiently. He had known that the idiot was going to be late but he had some things to ponder about, so he came out at the original time on purpose. He stood, his arms crossed across his chest, leaning on the pole, ignoring the muffled giggles of the infatuated girls that glanced at him.

Uchiha Sasuke, even after seven years, was still adored by the women of Konoha.

For every man, this would be a dream come true. To be surrounded by women would be their fantasy, but Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an ordinary person. He was the heir of one of the most powerful clans of Konoha, his brother had massacred his whole family except for him, he lacked a regular childhood, and he had betrayed his friends for power.

Suddenly, an image of a pink haired girl flashed in his mind.

Flashback

It was night, and the moon above shined to portray the orange and brown autumn leaves dancing with the breeze. The stars above twinkled and flickered like a weak light bulb. Insomnia had engulfed Sasuke once again as he walked through the empty roads in Konoha. These nights were normal for Sasuke, he never remembered a day in his life where he slept soundly. His dreams were plagued with such demonic evil that if a stranger were to have them, they would want to kill themselves.

But Sasuke was used to them.

For countless nights he had been dreaming of the demise of his clan. How the great Uchiha Clan was cruelly massacred by one of its own. What was worst, was that fragments of the Tsukyomi, the technique that Itachi had used, which makes the victim experience a nightmare for three days straight when in reality is really a few minutes, still lingered in his mind and dreams. For Uchiha Sasuke, there is no escape.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Except her.

Sasuke turned to see a petite, pink haired girl, looking up at him with those jade eyes. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't even sensed her chakra approach. She looked at him worriedly, an emotion that was quite often seen on her when it came to him. Her hands fidgeted nervously, as he stared into her eyes.

"…"

Wherever Sasuke went, silence followed.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh." She responded, looking at the ground.

Sasuke walked and sat on the nearby bench, staring up at the starry skies.

"C-Can I sit n-next to you?"

Sasuke nodded, not removing his gaze at the sky. His eyes lingered at them as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Sasuke, slightly uncomfortable by the silence, asked a question.

"What're you doing out here?"

"I-I had to clear some thoughts…"

"Aa."

Silence overcame the two once again, but this time, he was a bit more comfortable. Yes, indeed, the only time Sasuke was able to escape from that hell was when he was with her.

After she had abruptly sliced off her hair in the Death Forest of the Chuunin Exams, her annoying attitude had gone with it. There was no more "Sasuke-kun!" and no more surprises that lurked in the bushes. It was as if a different Sakura was born that day, and that day, was when he had finally come to respect his teammate.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" Sasuke answered lazily.

"D-Do you ever g-get scared?" Sakura, realizing that she had just asked Uchiha Sasuke if he was scared, muttered a sorry and put her head down.

Sasuke, curious at what she had meant by her question, asked her.

"Of what?"

"I-I really got scared…" Sakura paused for a second, looking at her hands. "…I really got scared when we were fighting against Gaara…"

"…" Sasuke looked at her.

"N-Naruto and you always held my hand in missions and in times of trouble…" Sakura reminsced, her tone of voice changed into nostalgic whispers. "…but…the feeling you get when you can't do anything to protect the ones you care about…" Sakura clenched her knuckles so that they turned white, and tear drops fell on them . "…is the worst feeling in the world."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he remembered those exact feelings. When Itachi had murdered his parents, Sasuke was too shocked and frightened too protect them. Who knew that Uchiha Sasuke would actually have something in common with Haruno Sakura?

"But…I've noticed…" Sakura slowly looked up into Sasuke's onyx eyes. "…that you didn't hold my hand anymore."

Sasuke avoided her gaze and looked down at his hands. He sort of knew what she was talking about. Sasuke always protected Sakura when she needed to be protected, and Naruto was always there for her when she needed help…but now, he noticed, that this was the first time he had actually talked to her after the chuunin exams. They hadn't met in a long time…

Naruto was gone training with Jiraya while Sasuke was training with Kakashi. They all left her alone by herself, as if she was a bother to even think of helping.

Sasuke reached over and wrapped his hand around her clenched fist.

"I'll hold your hand…" Sasuke said, as his white breath was shown in the night air.

"…I promise."

End of Flashback

Sasuke reached down the neck of his ANBU uniform and took out the gold locket that he had been wearing for a long time now. He didn't know the reason why, maybe it was because it was Sakura's, but he felt naked without it.

He opened it, and it contained a picture of the face of a pink-haired girl. It was the latest picture that Naruto had of her, a month before she disappeared. He stared intently at the picture. Her pink hair was flowing with the wind and her emerald eyes show a little surprise, as if the photographer, probably Naruto, had taken the picture right after she had turned around. Her rosy lips were slightly curved, and a very faint smile was shown.

'Sakura…'

Sasuke's gloved fingers gently touched over the glass above of the picture and brushed against her cheeks.

'I have decided…that I must live for you.'


	2. Chapter 1: Nostalgic Thoughts

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Autumn Leaves

Chapter 1: Nostalgic Thoughts

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Took you long enough, dobe."

"Ahahaha…you just never change, **bastard.**"

Sasuke and Naruto greeted each other with a smirk as they entered the Ichiraku. They met often at work, because they were both ANBU, and unfortunately for Sasuke, he was sometimes stuck on a mission with Naruto. Otherwise, they never talked much.

"One miso ramen."

"One pork ramen, please."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. His physical appearances didn't change much, just his height. His bangs might have grown a little longer, but that was about it.

"What, dobe." Sasuke said with irritation.

"You'll never change…" Naruto said with a sigh. "Still thinking of her again?"

"…"

Naruto took this as a yes and slowly sipped on his water. Naruto knew that all Sasuke now thought about was Sakura, as if she was an obsession. _'I hope it didn't get that serious…' _Naruto snapped out of his trance when their food arrived.

This was the routine. Sasuke asked to meet Naruto, they met, ordered their food, and then talked. They always ate silently.

"So…what did you want to talk about?"

"…"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to talk you know…"

"It's about Sakura."

Naruto frowned. He didn't like talking about his missing teammate, his missing **friend. **He loved her, yes, his crush on her had turned into love. But to his despair, she still loved that bastard even before she had disappeared. Sure she loved Naruto, but he didn't want to be loved that way…like a brother. He wanted her to love him like how he loves her…

"What about her?"

He watched Sasuke reached into the neck of his ANBU uniform to take out his locket. He flipped it open gently and stared deeply into the picture.

"I think I'm going to look for her."

****

Flashback

Two Years Ago…

"YOU!"

"Hmph." A sixteen- year old Sasuke stood in front of Naruto.

"How could you do this to me and Sakura…" Naruto said as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists together. "We were your teammates…your **friends**…"

"You're still the dobe that I know." Sasuke ignored the nonsense and tried to provoke Naruto into fighting him. He had to find out who is stronger; they have been rivals for far too long.

"We suffered so much because of you…" Naruto stopped for a minute, and unclenched his fist when blood started coming out. "Especially…

"…especially Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke flinched.

Naruto ran toward Sasuke with a fist. Sasuke easily blocked it, after all, no smart ninja tries to attack the enemy from the front. Sasuke returned with a roundhouse kick to Naruto's head, which caused Naruto to tumble over.

"Hmph."

Naruto slowly stood back up. "Y-You…You were never our friend!…Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto and his ten clones ran towards Sasuke with lightning speed.

"Huh?"

Sasuke was surprised at the speed in which they were coming.

"Sharingan!"

Sasuke recieved a punch in the chest and a kick in the ribs. Amidst all of the clones, Sasuke spotted the real one at five o'clock. Sasuke jumped up and did hand seals. "Katon Housenka no jutsu!"

The Naruto clones disappeared and only one was left…the real one.

"Stop it, dobe…show me your real strength."

"You're the one who's playing around!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll show you…" Sasuke's left hand started trickling with electricity sparks. He was indeed not playing around. The technique Chidori, or the thousand cranes, was made by Hatake Kakashi…

To **kill**.

'If I can't beat this drop-out, then there's no way I could kill Itachi.'

"Hmph, so what?" Naruto started forming a yellow light. He tapped into the Fox's immense amount of chakra. Yes, Naruto was getting ready to use the Resengan.

"Arghh!!" The two boys screamed as they ran towards each other, both using their strongest attacks.

A giant smoke was formed where the two had clashed. The sound of the explosion resounded through the whole forest. Slowly and slowly, the smoke began to disperse. Both boys, clutching their arms, began to slowly rise.

"Hmph, g-guess you trained—"

"Sasuke-sama!"

"Huh?" Sasuke and Naruto turned to see about ten sound-nins coming towards him.

"Sasuke-sama! We heard the explosion and were coming to your aid. Don't worry—"

"You fools! I don't need you damn help!" Sasuke yelled in fury.

"We must, sir. Orochimaru-sama needs you to be in good condition when we destroy Konoha…" The head sound-nin replied.

"What?!?" Sasuke was confused. Orochimaru hadn't said anything about destroying Konoha. Sasuke had been sent on a mission to obtain a forbidden scroll. He had seen the dobe on the way and decided to challenge him. 'So that's why…' He had thought that the dobe was out of his mind and was talking nothing but nonsense. But everything fell into pieces now. Naruto thinks…that he's aiding Orochimaru in destroying his own home.

The sound-nin, noticing the unnecessary information given, suddenly froze. 'Dammit…Orochimaru-sama was going to activate the seal on this brat so that he would become a killing machine…he'll punish me for sure…' Angry at his mistake, he began shouting at his men.

"Kill the fox-demon you fools!!"

All of a sudden, the ten sound-nins ran towards Naruto in an all out melee. They began powering up their amplifiers to hit Naruto with a sound blast.

"Nooo!" Naruto heard Sasuke shout from somewhere, but there was nothing he could do to defend again ten ninjas, when suddenly…

A figure appeared in front of Naruto, and quickly did some hand seals. A large barrier covered Naruto and this mysterious person. He/she was wearing an all black ninja suit, and his/her face was covered completely except for a bit of the eyes, which were impossible to see, only if you stood an inch away from his/her face. The person carried two katanas, one on the back and one on the side of the hip, held by the rope that wrapped around the waist with the sheath of the sword. The chakra was somehow familiar to Naruto, and Naruto thought that it was Kakashi-sensei. But the figure was way too short for it to be him. He/she even seemed shorter than him. Sasuke seemed suspicious at this person, as he was staring intently at him/her.

Naruto didn't have much time to think when the sound nins started throwing a large amount of kunais, shuriken, and senbon. Naruto heard the figure mutter a "run."

Naruto swiftly landed on top of a branch, and was surprised when he found Sasuke right next to him.

"I-I didn't know…" Sasuke whispered.

"Hmph." Naruto somehow had a gut feeling that Sasuke wouldn't have agreed to do anything that would harm them. "You're still a bastard."

Sasuke smirked and looked back suspiciously at the cloaked figure. 'Who the hell is he?'

The cloaked figure just stood there, while the sound-nins circled around him/her.

"Kyoshiro! Arise!" The mysterious figure yelled in a muffled voice, it was still difficult to tell whether he was a man or a woman. He/she held her hand straight out, grabbing air. All of a sudden, the sword in the sheath that was next to his/her hip, started moving. It turned transparent and then reappeared in her outstretched hand. The sword glowed red.

The sound-nins were surprised, but nonetheless attacked.

Time stopped, the world froze, and everything turned quiet. The figure moved at a monstrous speed. Sasuke's eyes widened simutaneously with Naruto's.

'How could this be…'

In a matter of seconds, the sound-nins lay dead on the forest grounds, all ten of them. The dead corpses lay around the figure, right where they had stood before they had begun their attack. The figure meanwhile just stood there, motionless.

Sasuke, too busy concentrating on the battle, was unaware that the cursed seal was spreading through his body. Black marks started forming from where his seal was and spread quickly. 'There is no escape, Sasuke-kun…' Sasuke froze when he heard Orochimaru's sly voice in his head. 'Go…kill them!'

"Arghh!!" Naruto turned to Sasuke, he was clutching his shoulder in desperation. Then he looked at his hand.

"What the hell is going on?!?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke's fist was once again cackling with electricity.

"Arghh!!"

Sasuke's eyes were replaced with the Sharingan, but it held something else too. It wasn't the real Sasuke for sure.

Surprisingly, in Sasuke's mind, it seemed the cloaked figure was more of a threat than Naruto. Sasuke, avoiding the person next to him, ran towards the mysterious person who had saved them.

"Die!"

"Yamero! Sasuke!"

The figure's eyes widened with shock, and did quick seals to form a genjutsu barrier. Unfortunately, the barrier was formed so sudden, that fifty percent of the Chidori had gone through. Sasuke's hand plunged through the barrier and onto his/her chest.

Naruto came running towards them, but froze when the cloak of the mysterious figure slowly fell off her head.

"S-Sakura-chan…"


	3. Chapter 2: Fullfilling Broken Promises

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Autumn Leaves

Chapter 2: Fulfilling Broken Promises

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

__

"S-Sakura-chan…"

The pink hair…the pale skin…the green eyes…the rosy lips…

Naruto stood frozen, unable to move, his mind at a state of shock. Sasuke forced himself out of Ororchimaru's control, just to come face to face with those fear-stricken eyes. The exact emerald eyes that held fear when his curse appeared in the death forest.

Sakura's widened eyes returned to her normal size, and her hands shook as she reached up to Sasuke's hand on her chest. She clamped her hands over his, and memories whizzed through the shocked Sasuke's head.

'I've noticed…that you didn't hold my hand anymore.'

Tears fell out of Sasuke's eyes and down his cheeks like rain in a rainstorm. Sakura suddenly coughed up blood, and she fell into Sasuke's arms.

"Sakura!!!"

****

End of flashback

"I told you, she's dead."

"No she's not…Kakashi told me everything." Sasuke rose from his stool angrily. "Why are you preventing me from looking for her?!?"

"…"

Naruto still sat on his stool, silent and as calm as ever. A very un-Naruto thing to do, which sort of surprised himself.

"Answer me!" Sasuke pounded on the table, which caused the people around to look at them.

"Because I love her!" Naruto yelled.

"I made a promise that you'll never hurt her again…but you did…I'm trying to keep a broken promise!"__

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second, and he sat steadily back down on his stool. Naruto turned to leave, but stopped when Sasuke said something.

"I made a promise to her too…and I broke it…but no matter what you say or do…" His voice was cold, emotion-less.

"I'm still going to keep it."

Naruto walked out of the Ichiraku.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto slowed down his pace as he was panting, his lungs desperate for air. His vision was blurry from the tears that came out of his cerulean eyes. In front of him was a familiar sight.

The bridge.

An image formed in Naruto's head. Sasuke leaning on the railing, himself sleeping on the ground, and Sakura…Sakura sitting down, her head resting on her hands.

Naruto punched a nearby pole.

"Damn it!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke walked out of the Ichiraku with his hands in his pockets, his usual stance. He was headed towards the Hokage's office.

****

Flashback

__

"Oh…how nice to see one of my pupils again."

"Aa"

Kakashi motioned Sasuke to sit down on the bamboo mat as they sat in the Japanese Rock Garden. Sasuke had recently come back from killing Itachi, which was not easy. Kakashi, though he did not underestimate his student's abilities, was a bit surprised when Sasuke had come back…and of course, glad.

"How did you do it?" Kakashi said lazily, his eye hovering over the beautiful scenery of the garden.

"…" Sasuke stayed silent for a moment. "Forbidden jutsu."

"Ah…I see." Kakashi glanced at Sasuke with a smile. "So have you spoken with your friend, Naruto?" Kakashi's eye twinkled when he said the word, 'friend.'

"Hai." Sasuke muttered. Actually, he had seen Naruto since months ago. He was visiting Kakashi late even though Kakashi had often visited him at the hospital.

"Good."

"Kakashi."

"Hn?"

"What exactly happened to her…when I was gone?" Sasuke managed to whisper the words out, as if it was a secret no one was supposed to know.

"Aaa." Kakashi smiled under his mask. But under all of that, he was also sad about his student's disappearance. Getting his usual carefree tone, he said, "I knew you were going to ask me…"

"Tell me."

"…"

"Kakashi…sensei…" Sasuke choked the words out. Sasuke never called Kakashi, 'sensei.' He always thought of Kakashi as maybe an older friend, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"…alright." Kakashi was defeated when he saw the desperation on his student's face. Using that suffix usually meant he really needed something. Like that time when Kakashi had refused to let him add another chidori to his limit.

Silence overcame the two for a moment.

"Do you remember that time when you were possesed by Orochimaru?"

Sasuke thought painfully back to his past, to exactly two years ago. Sasuke nodded.

"You destroyed the mid section of Konoha…" Kakashi saw Sasuke flinch. "…the part where Sakura lived in?"

"But you told me she wasn't—"

"I know, she wasn't, but listen…" Kakashi said. "…when you did, hundreds of people died…and one of them was Haruno Satoshi."

"S-Sakura's f-father?"

Kakashi nodded. "Listen carefully…it will all make sense."

"The Haruno family was and is not a clan…but it was a family that specialized in katanas, one-handed, two-handed, hiten-mitsurugi style, bakoutsu-bo style, everything." Kakashi paused and watched Sasuke as he nodded.

"Her family were all experts on wielding katanas, her uncles, aunts, mother, grandmother, everyone…Her family was big, yet too small to be a clan, and they also refused to be…they wanted to continue producing swords and live life off that…and as you know, Sakura was wealthy. The symbol on her red outfit, the circle, do you remember it?

Sasuke nodded and continued staring at Kakashi intently.

"It's the Haruno Family crest, you can see it at the edge of almost all katanas."

"What does this have to do with her disappearance?"

"Patience, Sasuke." Kakashi grinned.

'He hasn't changed a bit.'

"Haruno Satoshi was owner of one of the strongest swords in Konoha. The cursed sword, "Kyoshiro." It's also called a demon sword, do you know why?"

"No."

"Kyoshiro has overwhelming power…its blade never gets dull either. If a piece of hair were to fall on it, it would slice it in half. It gives the wielder excess ki power…but there is also a downfall…"

Sasuke stared intently at Kakashi, having no clue how this was going to lead to the disappearance of Sakura.

"Kyoshiro needs feeding."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi confused.

"Kyoshiro feeds off of the souls of others…so the wielder must constantly kill in order to satisfy its weapon…or it will feed on the soul of its own master. Haruno Satoshi found a way to seal the power so that the curse was not upon him…but…when you destroyed that section of the village, and Haruno Satoshi went with it, the seal was broken."

"And as you know…Sakura's family was not a clan, but it had a similar system that worked like one. After Haruno Satoshi died, the sword was to be passed on through the son or daughter…and…since Sakura was the only existing direct relative, it was given to her…"

Sasuke's eyes widened from all of the information that he has been given. It was so unreal…yet, it was…'But Sakura…how did she even know how to wield a sword?'

"You're probably thinking what Sakura could do with a powerful sword like that…Sasuke, it's time you stopped underestimating people. My student, your friend, Haruno Sakura was an expert in katana-style shinobi arts. I talked to her father once. She even slept with swords next to her since she was born. Haruno Satoshi trained her to be an excellent swordsman. Don't you ever wonder why she didn't do so well as you and Naruto during the missions? You and Naruto trained all your life to ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. Sakura trained all her life in shinobi-style katana arts."

"I…I understand."

"I know…you don't learn how to wield one until you're in jounin level…but even though you haven't passed the test, I suppose you're in that level by now…"

"But, it still doesn't make sense…what does that have to do with Sakura's disappearance?"

"Sakura eventually was the heir of Kyoshiro, correct?"

"Hai."

"Kyoshiro is a demonic sword, Sasuke. Sakura can't live around people with that weapon lying around…and…one day…o-one day, she just disappeared." Kakashi's face was overcome by sadness.

Sasuke looked down at his hands. 'It was my fault…I caused all of this…' A teardrop fell onto his clenched fists. Then, a blur of white came upon Sasuke's eyes. Kakashi thrust a tissue at his face.

"You've changed, Sasuke-kun…" Kakashi said grinning.

"Shut up."

"Sasuke." Kakashi's face turned serious. "Dwelling on regret is foolishness…if you want something to be done, you have to take action."

Sasuke thought for a moment, then stood up.

"I'm going to look for her."

****

End of Flashback

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke stepped in Tsunade's office. It hadn't changed a bit since the last time he got here when he was recommended for ANBU. The resident of this office hasn't changed a bit either. The blond haired woman was snoring loudly on her desk on top of all of the messy paperwork.

"Ahem." Sasuke cleared his throat rather loudly.

Tsunade jerked up to find the last Uchiha standing before her.

"Long time no see, Sasuke-kun." She smiled as she smoothed her hair with her hands.

"Hn…"

"So what brings you here?"

"I need your permission to leave Konoha for a while."


	4. Chapter 3: The Journey to You

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Hi guys! I want to again thank all of the reviewers who are reading and reviewing my fic! I also want to explain a little about this chapter. It gets confusing but most of it is again flashbacks, I hope no one minds…Anyway, when a flashback or memory is over I'll say something, so just assume that it's one. It's really necessary for the story…I'm really sorry about the inconvenience, I'll try harder next time! Enjoy!

Autumn Leaves

Chapter 3: The Journey to You

"I hope you're making the right decision, Sasuke-kun."

"Hmph."

Sasuke closed the door to Tsunade's office, and stood outside for a moment, thinking. He slid his hands in his pocket out of habit and walked to the exit, slightly frowning.

"I need your permission to leave Konoha for a while."

"Huh?!?"

The Hokage looked dumbfounded.

"But you've already got your revenge already!" Tsunade yelled rising from her seat, slightly angry. She wasn't going to risk him being a missing nin again. Besides, Sasuke was one of the best rookie ANBU there was; he and his Sharingan were important assets to Konoha.

"I've got another reason." Sasuke said calmly.

"What is it?!?" She said as she pounded her fist on her desk.

"…"

"Look, if you're not going to tell me your reason, I'm not going to tell you my answer." Tsunade managed to calm down a bit. She sat back down in her seat and stared intently at Sasuke.

"I'm going to look for someone." Sasuke said, his eyes intently fixed on Tsunade's.

Tsunade's face softened drastically.

"Let me guess, Sakura?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…besides…" Tsunade said, her face full of stress. She walked towards the window and stared outside. "Sakura-chan left for a reason…and she would've come back if she needed to."

Even though Sasuke already knew this, he knew he still had to find her and bring her back.

"With or without your permission, I'm going to go."

Tsunade turned around and sighed.

"Is there anything I can do to stop you?"

"No."

Sasuke was fast and firm on his reply. Tsunade sighed again.

"Alright then…I do miss Sakura-chan so much…I might as well help you."

Tsunade went to her desk and took out a small scroll and thrust it in front of Sasuke.

"I'm giving you permission to get out of Konoha. Show it to any Leaf Shinobi and they will not attack you."

"Hn."

Sasuke turned to leave but stopped.

"Sasuke…be careful. Sakura might not be the same person she used to be."

Sasuke froze for a moment. Then he walked towards the door muttering a "Aa."

Sasuke unlocked the door to his apartment. He walked into the cold empty room. It contained only the essential items a human would need. A sofa, futon, closet, etc. It sucked the life out of a person.

He reached for his black bag pack and stuffed necessary materials into it. He was going to leave right away. He reached for his ANBU mask on top of his desk when he saw a photo inside of a frame. This was the only thing that stood out from his room. This object had vivid colors and had life to it.

Sasuke gently reached for the photo and looked into it. It was of him and Sakura. She was clinging to his arm and he was blushing a bit. He was a bit surprised when the picture had come out. Those kids, Konohamaru and his friends, had to take a picture of Team 7 one day, but Sakura and he were the first ones to arrive at the bridge. So they decided to just take pictures of him and Sakura. He was also a bit surprised when he had actually agreed on taking the pictures. He smirked a bit and packed the photo into his back pack gently. Then he headed out the door.

"Why did you tell him, Kakashi-sensei?!!?"

"…"

"Now he's going to look for her!!"

"Naruto." Kakashi finally looked directly at him, the look on his face was unreadable. "Sasuke had a right to know."

They stood in Kakashi's large room that was right next to the rock garden the time Sasuke had come.

"Kakashi-sensei, you know what happened to Sakura-chan, and yet you still told him."

"I know how you feel Naruto, but it's not of your concern anymore. Sakura and Sasuke may be your friends, but they have their own problems that they themselves need to take care of."

"…" Naruto looked hurt, and looked down at his clenched fists.

"Don't worry Naruto…Sasuke's changed. He'll make sure that everything's fine." Kakashi said smiling under his mask as he stared at Sasuke with Sakura in the picture frame.

_'Sakura…'_

Sasuke walked through the busy streets of Konoha. People were moving in and out of markets carrying groceries or other sorts of items. It was crowded everywhere; there was no place to breathe a breath of fresh air here. _'_

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned slowly towards the direction of the voice. He saw Ino inside her shop and he realized that he was just outside of it. She was one of the millions of fan girls that Sasuke had, but her fangirlism stopped when Sasuke fell in love with Sakura. Now she was with that Shikamaru guy.

She ran out of her flower shop, Shikamaru following right behind her, lazily.

Ino stared at his bag pack, the same one he used when he left for Itachi.

"Are you going somewhere far, Sasuke-kun?"

The suffix that she added was merely out of habit.

"Aa."

The three of them stood silent for a moment. Ino nervous, Shikamaru with a stern looking face, and Sasuke with a bored one.

"Sasuke-kun…can we talk?"

"…"

"It's about Sakura."

"…hn."

Ino flipped over the sign so that it would say that the Yamanaka Flower Shop was closed. They sat around on the sofa and Shikamaru came in with a tray of teacups. Meanwhile Sasuke sat there, waiting for something to happen.

They all eventually sat down on the sofas, Shikamaru and Ino on one and Sasuke on the other.

"What did you want to ask me about Sakura?"

His voice was cold and emotionless, going right to the point.

__

'Oi, Uchiha…you are too troublesome.'

"S-Sasuke-kun…are you going to look for S-Sakura?"

"…"

"Answer me."

"…yes."

"I-If you find her…can you give this to her?"

Ino took out an envelope from her pouch and handed it to Sasuke who took it.

__

'I miss you, Sakura…Forehead girl…my rival…my **friend**…'

__

I still remember that day, Sakura, even if it was five years ago, I remember it like it was yesterday.

I ran away because Shikamaru confessed to me that he liked me. I was confused. I liked Sasuke-kun. Shikamaru was a friend, a brother, perhaps…so I ran away to the forest. I could still here Shikamaru's voice calling after me.

But I also remember those rogue ninjas…they were disgusting, but most of all they were scary. I was trying so hard to run away and fight them at the same time…they were too strong for me.

But then you came, Sakura. I supposed that Shikamaru had told you what had happened and you came here as fast as you can…but the emotion that I felt when you did shocked me. I was actually relieved. I don't know why…I mean…that time, I thought, no, I knew you were weak…what can you do to defeat a gang of rogue ninjas?

But maybe, I also had another feeling inside, a more warm and comforting one. This feeling told me that you, Sakura, my best friend, would do anything to protect me. Our friendship existed in a beautiful form.

You ran to my side, Sakura, and you kept asking me if I was okay…but you also said something else…something showed me how much our friendship meant to you.

"Ino…I realized that you can't sacrifice one love for another."

I smiled. I told you I was fine and kept asking you what you were doing here. I was worried about you too, Forehead Girl…How could I not be, we were like sisters. But your next act surprised me. You stood with courage before me, a defiant look in your eyes…one that I never saw before. I got worried when you went in your battle stance.

You kept fighting, Sakura…all those times you were hurt, you came back up…and fought them over and over again. You proved to me that I was wrong, that you were not the weak one…

I was.

When the very last ninja was on the ground, you were panting heavily, your arms and legs bleeding heavily, your face covered with dirt and sweat…but your eyes…they surprised me…they were twinkling. You came towards me, asking me if I was alright, while I just sat on the ground, dumbfounded.

I heard noises coming, the sound of footsteps crunching in the leaves. You were tired, and you almost collapsed…when someone caught you. I was surprised, yes, more surprised then angry. You were in Sasuke-kun's arms, what I've dreamed of for eternity. He looked at you with gentle eyes filled with worry, which I sought for. Shikamaru eventually came to help me up but I refused his help, the emotion of anger and jealousy overwhelmed me.

I remember yelling at you, telling you that you just wanted to show off how close you and Sasuke-kun were. But while I was screaming those hurtful words, I saw the little Sakura in you. The one that was easily hurt with words. I couldn't stand it…so I ran away again. I was worried also, because you fainted as I ran away. But in my heart, I knew it wasn't because of the scars that you had, it wasn't because of all of the blood you shed for me…it was because of my words to you. They were more painful then anything you endured during your battle before.

You finally managed to win a date with Sasuke-kun. But instead you threw it away like old trash and came to fight for me. Sasuke-kun knew that something must've happened to you if you were to not show up.

But I still remember those eyes Sasuke-kun gave you, Sakura. I realized that they were the same as Shikamaru's…You made me realize how much he cared for me…You gave me the two greatest gifts that day, Sakura…

Your friendship and Shikamaru's love.

"Oi, Ino…snap out of it."

Ino jerked from her trance and looked up to see Shikamaru standing and looking down at her.

"Huh?"

"Uchiha is about to leave."

Ino looked to see Sasuke standing in front of her door, with a bored face, the envelope clutched in one hand.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun…"

Ino stood a distance away from him, looking at those intense onyx eyes.

"When you meet her, can you tell her something for me?"

"Aa…"

"T-Tell her…" Ino looked down at the ground, her azure eyes getting blurry with tears. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and realized that Shikamaru was smiling his lazy grin at her.

"Tell her I said…"

__

"Ino…I realized that you can't sacrifice one love for another."

"Thank you."

**A/N: **I'm also really sorry for any Ino-fans out there if this is like character-bashing. In the flashback, I just want to show readers how the two girls developed mentally and in personality. Sakura has changed, her feelings for Sasuke were more secluded, and therefore Sasuke was more attracted to her. My main point was to show how Sakura was developing because she and Ino are really dynamic characters in the story whereas Sasuke is very static. I also wanted to show that like in Naruto and Sasuke, in Sakura and Ino, no matter how much they rivaled each other, their friendship was very important. You also saw that Sasuke and Sakura's relationship had gotten much closer, and that was because as the manga and anime goes along, Sakura develops into a more mature young woman. Therefore I made Sasuke develop so that he wouldn't lack as much emotion as he does in the series. Anyway, thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 4: The Rustle of the Leaves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: I'm sorry! I'm really sorry for the lack of updates…I was so busy that I actually forgot about this story…I've rushed this chapter because I tried to write it in an hour! I'm sorry readers if this chapter isn't well-written…I'll update faster next time!

Autumn Leaves

Chapter 4: The Rustle of the Leaves

Konoha's forests darkened with the giant trees in this time of day as Sasuke walked along the trail. Each footstep causing a crisp, crunching noise beneath his feet. The weather was cool, and the winds blew away the warm sweat on Sasuke's face. It seemed that nature was on Sasuke's side today.

The forest was quite silent besides that particular noise. But as Sasuke walked further, the winds blew a little more harder, but nothing to get worried about. Besides…Sasuke had other, more important things in his mind.

'The rustle of the leaves…can she hear it too I wonder?'

Naruto paced around in his apartment, not knowing what to do. His mouth kept muttering the same words over and over again.

'Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn…'

He eventually stopped when his eye caught a symbolic object in the far corner. He slowly walked towards it, mesmerized, his head flooding with memories. It was as if he was in a deep trance.

Naruto picked up the dusty photo frame. He never did clean his apartment often…

It was of Sakura.

The winds were now blowing harder and harder as Sasuke desperately tried to stay on the trail. Some of the branches and the broken twigs of the nearby trees hit Sasuke swiftly and painfully. The small particles that blew with the wind sneaked into his eyes, causing an irritating nuisance.

'The day started out so well…' Sasuke sarcastically thought.

As if Sasuke thought it couldn't get any better, he heard the crackling of thunderstorms. Suddenly, drops of rain fell on Sasuke's body.

'Damn'

Sasuke bolted off to a nearby tree and started jumping from branch to branch as he frantically looked for shelter.

Eventually, he found a small cave, and quickly ran inside it, relieved yet exhausted. He slowly let his bags down in a corner and gathered twigs and branches in the middle of the cave. Muttering some words and doing seals, a small breath of fire escaped from Sasuke's lips and onto the dead twigs. Sasuke sat down and looked at the fire, as memories flooded into his exhausted brain.

It was raining that day too.

I saw you standing outside of your house holding a pink umbrella. You looked like you were waiting for someone that would never come. I thought that it would be good to mind my own business so I pretended I never saw you and walked away towards the other direction.

But something in my heart worried me. Your expression—it was unreadable—yet familiar…it wouldn't leave me alone. Curiosity finally got the better of me.

"What are you doing?"

I saw your startled reaction to my cold voice.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

You were hesitant to answer. You also shivered.

"You're cold."

I stated the obvious, to see how you would answer.

"…"

When no reply came from you, I asked again.

"What are you doing out here, Sakura?"

This time, my voice was more exasperated, or more like irritated.

"I-I…I g-got locked out of m-my h-house…"

You grasped harder onto your umbrella, a habit I often see you do when you were nervous or scared. Were you nervous because of me, Sakura? Or were you scared?

"Idiot."

I muttered the insult under my breath. I didn't usually say that to call her an idiot, since she's more of a genius, but more to what she did.

_I really don't know why I said what I said next. It's stupid, how you can really surprise yourself, but it nearly shocked me._

"Come on."

The moments of realizing what I said and waiting for her answer, was hell. Part of me was cursing at myself at how stupid I am to say it and another part of me was hoping desperately that she would say yes.

"…"

She looked at me with questioning eyes. Before she could answer, she sneezed. I finally noticed that she was only wearing her short sleeved cheongsam outfit.

I took off my black jacket and put it around her, muttering another "idiot."

I then grabbed her cold tiny hands and started walking towards my apartment.

"S-Sasuke-kun…?"

"You can't stay out here, Sakura. You're going to get sick."

I grabbed your tiny hand in mine and headed towards my apartment.

Sasuke brushed the wet strands of hair out of his eyes. He stared intently at the fire as more memories flooded his mind. A piece of fire cackled as he threw a nearby rock into the dancing flames. Sasuke was still a little chilled.

He had this strange urge to feel the fire. Sure, he had used countless jutsu that included the element fire, but he was sort of curious to touch it. He raised his hand without hesitation, and brushed at the top quickly.

The fire was cold.

I saw you stop shivering as you entered my apartment. Was it because you were used to me, or were you never scared of me in the first place? It amazes me how much you've changed, Sakura. I didn't want to admit it…but you've become so much stronger.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Shit. You caught me staring at you again.

I go over to my cabinet to grab a towel for you as you stare at my apartment room. Sure, it's small, but I've rather live here than the Uchiha Estate.

"Here."

"Arigato."

Your voice is small and shaky, as if you were a little kid.

I notice as you wipe yourself with the towel, that your clothes are wet. I guess I'll have to let you borrow my clothes…

You stare at me as I go into my closet and get you a fresh set of clothes. They are the navy blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and the fresh white shorts. I hand them to you and you accept them gratefully.

"The bathroom's right there."

I emotionlessly point to the right and see you quickly get up and scurry to the bathroom. You are still nervous, I feel it. But you have seemed to calm down a little.

Meanwhile I sit on the edge of my bed, contemplating on the actions that I just did. I offered you to come to my house, and let you wear my clothes. I get a headache, for I am not the kind of people who take actions before thinking things through. Unlike that baka Naruto.

I get out of my wet clothes and change into the new dry ones. They are my training black suit with the Uchiha symbol on the back. I then get a towel and dry my hair furiously.

I snap my head towards your direction as you slowly open the bathroom door. You're desperately clutching to the waist of my pants to keep them from falling down, which for some reason causes me to smirk. You do need to eat more.

You look at me with your questioning eyes. For some strange reason, they give me a warm comforting feeling. Perhaps it's because it shows how innocent you are, you have not seen the evil side of the humans, you have never felt the cruel emotional and mental pain that humans inflict…and I want to save the innocence in you. Perhaps that is why I kept trying to deny myself that I had any feelings towards you, Sakura…but these days, it seems that I can't hold them back.

Achoo

You sneezed again and I snap out of it. I go towards my futon and pull the cover back.

"You sleep here."

I pointed at the futon.

"B-But where will you sleep Sasuke-kun?"

It's kind of funny that every time you talk to me now there is a tone of worry in your voice. Do you care about me that much, Sakura?

"The floor."

You keep fidgeting your hands. It's dead silent, except for the pitter patter of the rain outside and the rustle of the leaves.

"But you can get sick." You say, your nervousness disappearing.

"I don't care."

You put your worry face back on. I could tell as your eyebrows strain and you start biting your lips.

"M-Maybe…you can sleep with me…?"

You start fidgeting again.

"Please?" You whisper pleadingly. You worry for me that much? That you wouldn't want me to sleep on the cold floor even for one night?

I see your anxious yet beautiful face. You grew…yet you still maintain the cute childish appearance.

I can never seem to resist submitting to you now.

"Fine."

The fire went out again. Sasuke went to the corner where the stacked firewood laid. He effortlessly grabbed a couple of them. He went back to the middle of the cave and stacked them on top of each other to rebuild the fire.

Sasuke sat again in front of the fire, the dancing flames reflected upon his onyx eyes. He slowly lifts his head and stares out at the exit of the cave. The rain was still pounding on the ground and the winds howled ferociously.

But only one thought was on his mind. The gleaming face of a friend who countlessly worried about him…who was there when everyone else wasn't…who stuck by him until the end…but most importantly…who taught him how to love.

You lay under the blanket as I lay on top of it to comply with the rules. Because the futon is so small, we are so close to each other…and for that, I am contented. I'm facing you as I watch you sleep. For some reason…I feel warmer when you are at my side. I fight better when you are there…because you and Naruto give me a reason to fight. I must protect the ones I love…so that I wouldn't lose them again. I guess I feel better knowing that no harm has come to you, and I'm sure that the dobe will feel the same way.

Maybe it's because you've had everything that we've wanted during our childhood…but instead of being jealous…I'm more afraid. That something might come and take it all away. Maybe that's why I feel better when you are next to me, so I can protect you and watch that no harm would come to you.

I see you stirring slightly. I shut my eyes so that I would look like I'm sleeping.

I suddenly froze as I feel your hand on my cheek. You hand is small, yet it is warm. You think that I am sleeping, so I resume closing my eyes. You face towards me, so that we are both looking at each other. You remind me of my mother as you gently stroke my cheeks and brush the strands of hair out of my eyes.

I sense you opening your mouth to speak. Your breath getting faster, preparing to talk.

"Sasuke-kun."

You whisper as your soft hand still remains on my cheek. You caress it gently…it felt so good. Your voice is no louder than a child's whisper.

"A-Aishiteru."

Sasuke's hand rose up slowly so that he touched his cheek. He felt his rough gloved hand touching his cheek. But through the leather material of his ANBU gloves, he felt his hand as a single tear drop rolled out of his eye.

It was warm.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 5: A Shinobi's Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Hi Hi! OooooOOO…Thanks for all those reviews! You guys make me a happy little author! Just let me remind you one more thing! Then I'll shut up…J ! Remember, this story is mostly told through memories or flashbacks of past experiences to give our characters more significant relationships to each other! Thanks again!

Autumn Leaves

Chapter 5: A Shinobi's Promise

The air was warm…she was warm.

She was light as I held her and walked through the falling cherry blossoms. Her rhythmic breaths were slow and shallow, her pink hair tickling the skin on my exposed skin on my neck. Her arms were tightly wrapped around my neck as I carried her.

Sasuke snapped his eyes opened from his sleep and looked around.

His eyes saw the remains of fire and wood from the previous night, and the walls of the caves now entirely visible from the sunrays shining through the mouth of the entrance. He felt the wet dirt beside him from some of the water that had leaked through from the precipitation that had occurred yesterday.

He sat there gazing, thinking of the memory that came as a dream.

It was a windy day in Konoha, surprising the villagers since it was summer. The sky was clear, yet gray, and there were no specs of cloud in the sky…but the winds blew fiercely. There were hardly any people outside, the residents retreated as soon as possible to their respective houses after accomplishing their tasks they had to do outside. Besides that, one team of Chunnins patiently waited for something, or someone, on the nearby Konoha bridge.

"What's he taking so long?!?…and where's Sakura-chan?!?"

"…"

"Hey! Are you ignoring me?!?"

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke quietly replied.

"Why you— huh?"

Naruto looked at the running figure that slowly approached them.

"Aa! Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke's head slightly turned to the direction Naruto was staring at. It was Sakura, and she looked like she was using a lot of effort to get here as fast as she could. Just then, a blur of orange past by Sasuke, and whizzed toward the approaching figure.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" Naruto happily greeted her.

"O-Ohayou **cough **Naruto…"

Sasuke saw Sakura panting as she was trying to breathe. She was in her usual red outfit, but she had a pink cotton jacket around her…and she didn't look so well. Her face was red, and her eyes looked as if she had been crying.

"…S-Sakura-chan…daijoubu desu ka?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"H-Hai…" Sakura gave Naruto a reassuring smile as she started walking towards Sasuke. "Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said meekly.

Sasuke acknowleged her by giving her a slight nod.

Naruto followed Sakura as she went to her usual spot on the bridge muttering,

"I wonder how late Kakashi-sensei is going to be today?"

"Kakashi-sensei…I need your advice."

Kakashi chuckled. "You want MY advice?"

Naruto nodded meekly as he crouched before his former teacher as Kakashi took note of his seriousness. _'Naruto? Serious? Now there's something new…'_

"Hmmm….something is actually bothering my student, Uzumaki Naruto?" Kakashi said as he smiled.

"Not something…

"…someone."

Sasuke walked through the forest that was now drenched from yesterday's storm. Everything smelled of fresh nature and wet dew. Sasuke's strained face was now relaxed as he breathed in the fresh forest air. This was his second day traveling…he should get to the Mist Village in no time.

After all…Tsunade had told him that Sakura was last seen there.

"You're late!"

"Aa…gomenasai, minna." Kakashi said, his right eye twinkling. "Jiraya and I lost track of time when we were training…"

"Yeah right! You and Ero-senin train?!? I bet you two were looking at some girls!"

Kakashi jumped from the branch faster than the blink of an eye towards Naruto. His hand was all of a sudden covering his student's mouth.

"Now, now, Naruto…you should respect your teacher."

Naruto tried to pry his hand off but Kakashi had it clamped shut on his mouth. Kakashi then noticed that his other two students were silent. He looked over and saw a surprising sight.

His male student, Sasuke, was sitting down arms crossed, Indian-style, staring directly at him, leaning on the rail as his female student, Sakura, was sleeping, with her head leaning on his shoulder. Kakashi's other male student saw what he was looking at and tried even more desperately to make his hand off of his mouth, muffling:

"HrrEy!…Greeet Ophh, Saakara –chan!"

While Kakashi, decided to say something.

"Did I miss anything?"

Kakashi's face darkened. He knew exactly where this was going to get at.

"I-It's about someone, Kakashi-sensei." Out of habit, Naruto still addressed him as "sensei."

"…"

"Kakashi-sensei…I need your advice about Sakura…" Naruto pleaded.

"I can't."

"You can't what! Whenever I ask you I always get the same answer! What do you mean you can't?!?"

"Naruto…you don't understand." Kakashi sent Naruto a piercing gaze that made Naruto stiffen.

"Please…she's too important to me."

"You don't understand." Kakashi still kept his stoic face as he faced his student. "I failed as her teacher…"

"What are you talking about?"

"That time…during the Chuunin exams…I gave you Ebisu…and then you got Jiraya. I mentored Sasuke and taught him most of the things that he needed…but…" Kakashi looked away, his one eye gazing over the distance shown in the window. "…I completely ignored Sakura…and that was the time she started changing…she became more secluded…"

Naruto looked at Kakashi intently. He remembered…Sakura was getting more and more reserved, her attention not so much on Sasuke anymore. It was obvious that she still liked him…but…she was still…different.

"I only concentrated on you and Sasuke…I made a stupid mistake."

"…"

"I can't help you Naruto." Kakashi said, turning back to look at him.

"He was the one who knew her best, and she was the one who knew him best…" 

"She's sick."

Kakashi walked towards the two casually.

"What!?! Get off her, bastard!"

"Shut up, dobe!"

Sakura stirred as her eyelashes fluttered open. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa."

"Sakura…you're burning!" Kakashi said as he felt her hot forehead.

"Ahh…I'm fine, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura shakily tried to stand up. "I just need—"

Sasuke grabbed her. "Don't be stupid, Sakura…you're sick."

"Get off her!"

Kakashi once again put his hand where it belonged.

"Right!" Kakashi said smiling. "That's why you're going to take her home, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto walked into his small apartment that he had been residing in since he graduated from the ninja academy. Though he made a large sum for being an ANBU, he wasn't able to part from this unpartable niche.

Naruto sat down on his bed, thinking, or more like trying to remember the past. As he looked around, a memory of Sakura appeared in his mind.

"Come in, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto led Sakura into his small apartment. It wasn't much, but Sakura knew that he wasn't able to afford more. She quietly looked around the room. The bikini girl calendar, the kitchen and the dirty dishes in it, and the picture frame on his shelf, which was of team 7.

"What do you think, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he happily grinned.

"It's cozy."

"Hahaha…" Naruto said as he scratched his head. "Do you want some ramen?"

"Sure, Naruto."

Naruto walked over to the kitchen and took out two packages of ramen and started heating the stove. Sakura watched him as he poured the contents of ramen into the boiling water.

"So…Sakura-chan…what have you been doing?"

Naruto asked, to try to break the silence. He suddenly frowned…it wasn't always like this. At least there was always something to argue about between her. But now…she was so quiet…like the bastard.

"Nothing." Her voice held no emotion…like she didn't care if he was even there. Naruto gave her a slight glance and saw her sitting quietly on his bed. Her hands were on her lap, and her eyes were looking at the picture of Team 7.

"Ooo…" Naruto chuckled forcefully. "Well…you're lucky, Sakura-chan! Me and the bastard have to train every single day with Kakashi-sensei and Jiraya!"

Naruto saw her flinch as she tightened her fists.

"Well…it's better than having nothing to do, neh?" Naruto heard Sakura ask, she was trying to sound happy…but it was obvious she wasn't.

"I guess!" Naruto said as he smiled nervously at her as she turned to look at him. 'Since when was it this hard to talk with Sakura-chan?'

"Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"No." Sakura said as she turned back to look at the photo frame.

"Yes there is…" Naruto said worriedly. "Do you want to train so you can let it all out?"

Sakura looked sadly at him which broke his heart. That look…he never expected to see it from Sakura…who was always the happy person of Team 7.

"There's no point."

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?"

Naruto heard Sakura sigh as he approached her and sat next to her on his bed.

"You and Sasuke-kun have potential, Naruto…the only reason Kakashi-sensei didn't give me a personal trainer is because I'm weak."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is, Naruto…you and Sasuke-kun will have great futures…but it's okay…" Naruto watched Sakura bite her lips. "I don't mind being left alone anymore."

"S-Sakura-chan…"

"The water's boiling, Naruto."

"Sakura-chan…"

Naruto sat solemnly on his bed.

'How could I have been so ignorant?'

"What?!?"

"I said, that's why Sasuke-kun should take her home." Kakashi said as he smiled.

"But why does the bastard get to take her home?!?"

Sasuke and Sakura watched as Kakashi took out his Icha Icha Paradise from his pouch. Sasuke noticed Sakura grasping tighter on his shirt. He saw her trying to keep her eyes open, her eyelids fluttering up and then down.

"Kakashi. I'm going to take Sakura home."

"What?!?" Before Naruto could say anything more, Sasuke darted off with Sakura on his back.

The air was warm…she was warm.

She was light as I held her and walked through the falling cherry blossoms. Her rhythmic breaths were slow and shallow, her pink hair tickling the skin on my exposed skin on my neck. Her arms were tightly wrapped around my neck as I carried her.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"D-Don't forget…your promise."

Sasuke looked at the entrance sign of the village. In giant gray kanji letters, the sign said: The Mist Village.

Sasuke walked in the entrance casually, only one thing on his mind.

'I won't forget.'


	7. Chapter 7: Where the Wind Blows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: OK…I'm going to be so bluntly honest that it's gonna hurt…but you guys don't know how sorry I am to all the reviewers…so here it goes…**

**I shouldn't have any excuses for that LONG period without updates, but here's what happened: I had Autumn Leaves chapters about one through fifteen all typed out and ready to go…but…for some reason my computer refused to save on Microsoft word, which was fine, so I bought a cheap floppy from Staples, and when I came back…my mom told me not to waste electricity, and had turned off the computer without my permission!…and I was so disappointed by this that my taste for continuing fics just completely stopped…but when I kept getting hopeful reviews from thoughtful reviewers (and I thank you for that) I began writing again…so here it goes…**

**Autumn Leaves**

_Chapter 6: Where the Wind Blows_

The Mist Village's occupants were quite unique.

Most of them carried a giant weapon on their backs in which it would almost always be bigger than the wielder itself. The shiny polished masses of steel glistened in the sunlight as Sasuke walked through the aloof pedestrians. Sasuke also noted that some of the bearers of the weapons had similar ones to Zabuza, "the ghost" he and his team had fought in one of his genin days.

The residents of this village watched and glared like hungry dogs at Sasuke in suspicion. Though he was irritated, a part of him couldn't blame them. After all, he was wearing the notorious Konoha ANBU uniform, so they would probably be curious to see what he was here for.

_'Or who he was here for.'_

…

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto turned to see the timid Hinata fidgeting with her index fingers as she sought for what to say. He watched curiously as she abruptly opened her mouth to speak, only to close it out of nervousness.

"Ah, Hinata, what're you doing here?"

In the entrance of the Konoha Village, Naruto and Hinata stood in front of each other. The former with a curious glance and the latter with fidgeting fingers. Hinata noted the bags that her crush had perched on his shoulders, and feared for the worst...that he would leave…and he would feel almost exactly like her pink-haired companion…whom she had felt pity towards.

"A-Are you g-going s-somewhere, N-Naruto-kun?"

A moment of silence followed after the question, until Naruto looked off towards the brown dark gates of the village. His eyes remained stoic as he watched the dark forest sway with the winds, and Hinata had noticed that Naruto never smiled like he used to anymore…even when he was in front of ramen.

"…yea."

"Oh...I see." Hinata said as she started fidgeting more quickly with her fingers. "M-May I ask w-where?"

"Heh heh heh…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, and Hinata anticipated for the answer that would confirm her darkest fears.

"I'm going to look for Sakura-chan."

…

"Hey! Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke turned around to see a male teen running towards him, who looked strangely familiar.

"…"

"S-Sasuke-san…" The boy stood panting in front of Sasuke, who was eyeing him suspiciously to think who he could be. He had just arrived at this village an hour ago and the only person he's spoken to was the owner of the inn in which he was staying at.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked emotionless, yet suspiciously, his face still radiating the cold exterior appearance.

"You don't remember me?" He didn't look hurt, just disappointed. He reminded Sasuke of Naruto, not exactly his looks, but how he responded to things.

Sasuke eyed him with suspicion and a hint of curiousity. He wore pale blue jumpers that matched the color of Konoha skies with a light brown shirt underneath, and on his head was a hat that resembled a bucket.

"…No."

The young teen brushed his black hair out of his eyes that got in the way. Sasuke noted the bow that was across his back. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He was…

"Inari, remember?" He suddenly exclaimed happily, his face void of the disappoint before when Sasuke hadn't remembered him.

_'Ah…the crybaby.'_

"Aa…" Sasuke furrowed eyebrows suddenly relaxed, now that the 'guess who this stranger is' game was over.

"Are you here for a mission, Sasuke-san? How come you didn't bring Naruto-kun and Sakura-san?"

This kid was just like Naruto, annoying and talkative, and though he didn't see any physical resemblance, he felt the shockingly similar aura as he would feel with Naruto. As he looked forward, he watched in surprise how he didn't have to bend his neck all the way down to catch what he was saying, yet, still he was shorter than Sasuke.

Since Sasuke met him around his genin days, he must be about thirteen?

"I'm not here for a mission."

"Oh…"

Inari wasn't uncomfortable by his coldness, in fact, he seemed to be ignoring it.

"Then what are you here for?"

Inari asked as he suddenly looked at Sasuke with a very curious and excited look.

"I have some business to take care of."

"Oh…I see."

There was a long period of silence.

_'Wait…maybe this kid could tell me where Sakura is. I need to talk to him.' _

Inari looked at the ocean beside them, and watched the Naruto Bridge as he remembered those days when he had been little and unable to do anything important if his life depended on it. And yet he also remembered Naruto…who had smacked him for being the crybaby that he was, and had told him to get stronger, so he was able to protect and cherish the ones he loved.

He turned his gaze back to Sasuke, and realizing that he had been a great help when he was young, decided to mind his manners.

"Sasuke-san, if it wouldn't be much troulble…it would be an honor if you had dinner at my house."

…

"O-Oh…I see." Hinata's head drooped, and she bowed her head down. Perhaps the only thing she and her crush had in common was that they were both the victims of unrequited love. The pain was almost unbearable.

"Are you okay, Hinata?"

Hinata looked up to see concern in his azure blue eyes, and was a little contended that he at least saw a friend in her. She forced a tiny smile on her face and clamped her hands over her chest.

"H-Hai…" Hinata looked at Naruto, and watched as he stared off in the distance outside Konoha.

"I-Is she really important t-to you, N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto continued looking at the birds and the trees that were above him yet under the same spacious skies. The corners of his lips began to rise, his smile gentle and genuine.

"Someone I knew once told me that everyone has a precious person…and I think that person is her."

…

_People think I like her just because she's beautiful. Sure, she has the most beautiful pink hair, her attractive yet innocent emerald eyes can drag you into a trance…but besides the appearance…there is so much more reason why I like—or love her._

_Fuzzy-brows probably likes her cause Sakura-chan is beautiful. But maybe I just feel this way because she was the first girl that ever noticed me. Sure she slapped me a lot for calling Sasuke-bastard a bastard…but at least she noticed that I actually called him that, right?_

_The villagers in Konoha tend to ignore me and hate me for something that wasn't my fault; perhaps I can't blame them either. But Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan are the only friends I have that liked me for who I was and not what I have inside of me._

_But Sakura-chan loved Sasuke-bastard. _

_Yet a part of me isn't so jealous…perhaps because I knew it all along that Sasuke eventually would get everything? _

_Or maybe not._

_Or that…besides everything I've went through when I was young…all of the hate…the lonliness…the pain…Sasuke would still need Sakura-chan more than I do._

_And maybe a part of me tells me that if I really loved Sakura-chan, I'd want her to be happy…which is when she is with Sasuke-yaro._

_That mission in our genin years…it broke my heart, yet it strengthened my love for her as well._

_I remember it being particularly cold that day…and Sakura-chan, Sasuke, and I were stuck in that cave because of the heavy rainfall. I remember being really mad at Kakashi-sensei for getting us lost because his map was all wrong._

_"Naruto…come here." _

_I remember Sakura-chan telling me to get closer to her and Sasuke so I wouldn't be cold. A simple act like that…almost left me in tears. But I also noticed Sasuke's eyes glare at me for just a second…and I was too stupid to notice that he had feelings for Sakura-chan. I just ran and hugged Sakura-chan until she couldn't breathe. _

_"Get off, Naruto!"_

_After a scolding and a fist in the head she gave me a reassuring smile…maybe that's why I like annoying her so much._

_It's the smiles that come after the scolding that seemed to warm the loneliness of my heart._

_I remember waking up at night. I had to go to the bathroom so I carefully crept away trying as best I could not to wake the two. After I got back I heard whispers from where we were sleeping._

_I saw Sakura-chan smiling slightly yet sleepily at Sasuke, who steadily wrapped an arm around her, and I couldn't help but feel the exclusion as I saw Sakura-chan smile so brightly. I remember clenching my fists so hard that my knuckles cracked. But what came after hurt so much more than Orochimaru's and Itachi's attacks combined can ever could._

_"Sasuke-kun…"_

_"Aishiteru…"_

_Those simple words…"I love you." I never knew how much it could affect a person. it hurt me so much that I didn't even realize the tears coming out of my eyes. But for some reason…that made me want to love you more. Is it because Sasuke had everything I wanted since forever? Or is it because my love is ten times stronger fuzzy-brows? _

_I'll never know, Sakura-chan, the real reason why I love you. But it isn't important…the important thing is that…_

_…I do. _

…

The woman known as Inari's mother Tsunami hadn't changed a bit. She had a couple more wrinkles here and there, but her overall appearance was yet the same.

"Would you like some tea, Uchiha-san?

"Hn."

Sasuke looked straightforward, but in his preferral vision he noted that the furniture and the photo frames had slightly been changed, added, or removed. Sasuke had a photographic mind, even if he didn't take in detailed observances in his last stay here, he still remembered where the things exactly were. He watched Tsunami as she poured the tea into the green teacup, and sprinkle the crisp green tealeaves after.

He looked to the left and saw a framed picture of the old man Tazuna. There were white and obsidian ribbons wrapped around the edges of the frame.

"Oh…my grandfather…h-he—"

"Died." Sasuke said, finishing the sentence for him. It annoyed him when people would grieve or spill their sadness in front of him, because no one has lost all of his family in a short period like he did. He usually wouldn't be able to stand it and just walk away…except when it was her that was sad.

Sasuke didn't know it but he unconsciously took out the locket from his neck and stared at the picture.

"I-Isn't that, Sakura-san?"

…

The birds in Konoha were chirping happily and their songs were heard through the giant trees crowding the exit of Konoha. The breezes blew here and there to cool off the trees under the sun. Kakashi stood in front of the memorial in which his friend's name was engraved with honor.

_'Yo.'_

Kakashi said quietly. He would come here once in a while when he had a problem, or a discrepancy as he would like to call it.

Kakashi quietly chuckled.

_'I wish I could've been like how Yondaime was to us.'_

Kakashi thought, smiling sadly in a nostalgic manner.

_'…if I could've been half as good as him…'_

Kakashi released a heavy deep sigh. He slowly raised his leather-gloved hand and brushed gently against his friend's name.

_Uchiha Obito_

_'Personwise…teacherwise…then maybe I could've saved you from death…and Rin from wherever she is now…'_

Kakashi couldn't help but release a long, melancholic sigh, and flipped out his Icha Icha Paradise from his back pouch. Kakashi began walking away slowly, his visible not muck interested in the book anymore.

_' I told Sasuke that dwelling on regret is foolishness…yet I find myself doing the exact same thing.'_

…

"Hn."

"So you two are together?" Inari said while smiling widely.

"Congratulations!"

Sasuke sat still, unable to reply to his comment. He was never asked if he had an intimate partner, especially if it was Sakura.

"I feel sorry for Naruto-kun though…" Inari said, his curved smile getting smaller. "He really cared for her…"

Sasuke, annoyed by his behavior, and anxious because he didn't know what to reply to these comments, had tried to change the uncomfortable subject.

"Have you seen her around here?"

The awkward question made Inari watch Sasuke with a confused face.

"Huh?"

"Have you seen Sakura around here?" Sasuke asked, definitely irritated at having to repeat everything twice. He always wondered why the kids that Naruto knew always had something in common with them.

"No…has she come to visit or for a mission?" Inari asked curiously.

He was surprised that Sasuke wouldn't know where his own girlfriend would be. _'Maybe they had an argument?'_

"No…it's nothing." Sasuke said. He didn't like telling people unnecessary information.

"Sasuke-san…" Inari said. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

Sasuke grunted in reply. This was none of this kid's business and he wasn't intending on making it his either…

Besides…why would he think that there was something going on?

"Naruto-kun came some time ago and was looking for Sakura-san too."

Sasuke tightly clenched his fists, and felt his teeth clench as his knuckles began turning white.

_'That bastard…he knew where she was and yet he didn't tell me?'_

"Sasuke-san…are you okay?"

"Hn." Sasuke realized what he was doing and relaxed.

"When did he come?"

"I'm not sure…it was about two months ago…"

"I see…"

"Sasuke-san…Naruto-kun is like a brother to me…" Sasuke couldn't read Inari's eyes. Where was he trying to go with this?

"When he came…he was really sad…"

"Hn…"

"I want to know what caused it."

_'This kid is so annoying.'_

"Sakura is missing."

Sasuke observed his reaction switch to surprise or a slight shock.

"N-Nande?"

"…"

"But how? When? Why?"

"I don't know…" Sasuke replied calmly. "For all I know she could be dead."

"Gomen." Inari said, bowing his head down in shame of asking such hurtful information abruptly.

After a while of silence, Sasuke decided to stand up.

"W-Wait, Sasuke-san…" Inari still had his head bowed, whispered something under his breath. "Then how do you know she's alive?"

"…" Sasuke stared at his eyes as he slowly rose his head back up. "I can feel her."

Inari thought for a minute, then nodded, a slight smile forming in his youthful features. He turned to the direction of his mother, and watched as she walked gracefully out of the kitchen doors, wiping her hands in her apron.

"Okaasan, Sasuke-san is about to leave."

Tsunami quickly walked towards Sasuke.

"Goodbye and stay safe, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke bowed slightly in respect to the woman.

"Sayonara, Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke slowly nodded as he began walking towards the direction of the exit of the Mist Village.

_'Her love is like the wind…' _Sasuke thought has he slowly walked out of the house. He breathed in the nearby breeze that blew the bangs out of his eyes. He closed his onyx eyes and slightly smiled. _'I can't see it…but I feel it.'_

**A/N: **There…the chapter that everyone was waiting for ( and once again I deeply apologize) and I hope everyone stays tuned and keeps reading. Thanks a lot!


End file.
